The Moment
by Robin11
Summary: one shot. Hermione thought her parents had died, and Ron trys to confort her.


The Moment

Here's a short one shot fluff that I just thought of. Hope you like it.

Hermione had walked in the Common room after studying in the library. She walks towards Ron and Harry who just started to start their homework.

"Hermione can you take a look at this?" asked Ron who was already frustrated.

"You just started," she laughed but looked at him. "Just a quick one," said as she sat next to him and pulled his work towards her. She looked at it for a minute, then pushed it back to him.

"You missed spelled some words, but I fixed it," she settled back into the chair. She looked at him. 'I wish he would think of me more then to fix his homework' she thought wistfully. But as soon as she started to look away from him, Ron turned his head and smiled at her.

"Thanks Hermione,"

"Your welcome, Ron," she said blushing, they continued to stare at each other until Ron looked away a second later. Right then Lavender came through the Common room door crying she had something in her hand. She came over to them and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, this came by post and it just said '7th year girls room', people have been getting these all year, it tells you that someone has died," she started to cry again when Hermione got up and took it away from her.

"I'm afraid that It could be my parents," Lavender said. Hermione looked at it for a minute.

"Its either me, you, or partiva," she looked at Lavender. She couldn't seem to open it.

"Hermione," said Ron. When she just looked at him, he got up and walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She took several breaths, then started to pull open the envelope surrounding the letter. She opened it and glanced at who it was to, and looked at Lavender.

"I'm so sorry lavender," she went away from Ron's support to hug Lavender and motioned to Ginny to get Partiva. When she arrived, Hermione passed her on to her and fled out the Common room door. After a few moments making sure that Lavender was ok, they noticed that Hermione was no where to be seen.

"Where did Hermione go?" asked Ron who looked around the Common room in search of her.

"I don't know," said Harry who settled next to Ginny again, exhausted from the ordeal.

"Ginny, can you go and see if she is okay," she looked at Harry, then to Ron saw the look on his face.

"Ok" she said as she headed towards the room.

"Ron, what is it?" asked Harry concerned now.

"I don't think Hermione is alright," asked Ron now really concerned when Ginny came down alone.

"She's not up there." The three of them headed out of the Common room, and started to look for her.

"I think we need to split up and meet back up here in a hour if we don't find her," Ginny said "I'll go this way," she pointed down the south corridor, "And you two head that way," she then the east and west corridor's.

"Alright we'll met back in the common room in one hour," said Harry already heading down the east corridor. Ron headed down the west corridor, when he came to the entrance to the Great Hall or the front door of the castle. He thought 'She once went to Hagrid when she was upset' So he headed outside. The strange thing was that it was pouring down rain outside, and he saw her standing right in front of the forest staring at it. He ran over to her and stood in front of her. She looked like she had been crying.

"Hermione?" he asked while trying to shield himself from the rain as much as possible. She looked at him and opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

"I was so scared that it was for me Ron, I don't know what I would have done if it was," she started to cry gently. He went up to her and put his fingers under her chin and lifted it up.

"Hermione, it wasn't your parents, I won't let that happen,"

"How can you know that for sure?"

"Because my parents have the order protecting them, and I trust my parents, I hope you do to,"

"Oh I do, its just that I can't lose them Ron," He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I would never want anything to happen to you or your parents," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I care about you to much," He gently laid his mouth on hers, and she instantly responded. There was something erotic about kissing in the rain, and it brought all her troubles away.

"Hermione," he said pulling away.

"What?"

"Why don't we get out of this rain," he said laughing. She jumped in his arms laughing with him as they headed back to the school.

Hey it just came to me, what do you think?


End file.
